Birthday Wilds
by Jennie-Blossom
Summary: It's Helga's birthday and she has invited the gang to a hotel club for the weekend. Helga has a boyfriend? Pheobe is turning down Gerarld for who? And someone is cheating! Things get wild and crazy! And love is in the air.
1. First Night Dance Party

The music blared, the hard and continuous beats rang through Arnold's ear drums. He hated this. He was downtown, with all the hipstirs. Where they go to find love and dance the night away. It was crowded, but fortunatly he was a VIP member. He happened to be with someone, a group of someones. They were out celebrating. It was Helga's birthday. She was twenty-one.

Arnold has been sitting on a couch, on a balconey that was guarded by a bouncer. He made sure everyone had a VIP badge before you could enter. On his right was a man he didn't reconize, and on his right was Rhonda chatting with a male dance. Arnold knew she may had too much to drink. They had a good vision of what was going on on the dance floor. He could see Gerald and Pheobe. Gerald and him had stayed good friends throughout highschool, but know that they were off to college, it was a different story. Arnold was going into pre-med while Gerald had gotten a football scholarship at a big football school. For the first time ever, they wouldn't be seeing each other in the hallways. Pheobe had grown out her hair and it whisped around her body as she moved. Pheobe could've gone to Yale or Harvard or Princeton, but she was in love. She was going to follow Gerald. They were going to move in together, get an apartment. They were going places and doing things.

Arnold looked down at his drink, which had taken him a while to get. It seemed the bartendar only served the ladies. Arnold wasn't sure where he was going. He was moving to the other side of the country, to California, where he knew no one. He wasn't sure what layed ahead.

Someone had bumped into his right, which had startled him. Red hair covered his shoulder and went into his line of sight. Tiny soft arms wrapped around him into a hug. "Arnold!"

He looked over to find a tispy Lila. "Hey!" She yelled over the music.

Her face inches from his, her breath smelled of vodka. "Are you having fun?" Arnold yelled back.

She nodded. "You should come dance!" Gently pulling his arm.

He shook his head. "I'm not much of dancer!" He tried pulling his arm away.

"I remember the April Fools Dance! I remember you dancing the Tango! You lie!" Lila giggled.

He thought back to what she was saying. That was they day Helga pretended she was blind so she could guilt trick him into being her slave. It worked, but he found out her plans. Arnold smiled to himself. She even played mind games back then, except now they have become more complicated.

"Come on! Come on!" Lila pulled and pulled, then Arnold gave in. They both took the stairs down into the mass of people. There was pushing and shoving. Lila had seen Sheena, they both exchanged a high voiced conversation, then Lila left Arnold in the midst of the chaos.

He rolled his eyes. _Great._ he thought. He made his way to the bar, luckly it was a woman bartender so he didn't wait long.

"What can I get for you?" She yelled across the bar.

"Gin martini!" He yelled back.

She ran off to make his drink, Arnold then leaned against the bar looking out onto the crowd. There, he saw her, Helga.

Throughout highschool, she grew up. She matured like every lady had, but she caught his eye like no other lady had. Her breast became into a C cup, her waist slender following into the perfect apple shaped butt. Her blonde hair had always been long but she no longer sported the pig tails. Middleschool she had upgraded to the ponytail, but highschool, she did a side part that covered up her left eye. It was mysterious. It captivated Arnold. Helga was always mysterious, she always had her secrets, but now he wanted to know them. He wanted her to whisper them to him, in close quaters.

She had brought a date. Which was okay. Arnold never told Helga of his on going crush that seemed to get stronger and stronger. But he hated watching her with him. Daniel was his name. She called him Danny and would giggle like his name was the funniest thing in the world. Gerald had said if he did nothing, that sooner or later a girl like Helga would be snatched up. He was right. Soon after graduation, she began seeing Daniel. He was a reporter, like what she wanted to be. What she was going to school to be. She was also going places. And she was leaving Arnold behind.

"Here sweetie!"

Arnold had turned around and taken his martini. He sipped it as he watched her dance. It was the sexiest thing ever. She had worn a black mini dress that hugged he hips so tight and plunged so low, Arnold couldn't take it. He wanted to rip that dress off of her. But Danny would be doing that later. They way she was grinding on him and they way he had his hands on her, there would be no way he could not. It made Arnold furious. He had been friendzoned now, and there seemed to be no way out of this

He had finished his drink and soon had gotten bored. The club they had gone to was on the bottom floor of a hotel that Helga had rented rooms for people to stay in. Arnold soon found himself making it up to his room.

To the shindig, Arnold had worn nice black pants with a dark blue button down with a grey blazer. He threw his blazer over his shoulder as he figdeted with his pocket trying to find his hotel key. Seconds later he was in his private room. He had a few martinis down stairs and was still in the drinking mood. He raided his mini bar, also stocked with gin. He made himself and cocktail and relaxed to watch T.V.

*Cutscene*

Helga's feet were killing her. Her toes felt like they were going to fall off. She needed flats and knew they were upstaris. She looked around and loved she was surrounded by her friends. She had started her night off with Daniel, who she despised but who also had a large cock. A cock that she couldn't say no to. But he had aggravated her, and was now dancing with Pheobe, Rhonda, and Lila. The music made Helga numb. The alcohol made Helga giggly. Her birthday made Helga do whatever the fuck she wanted. And she knew what she wanted. She wanted to be dancing with Arnold. She wanted to be grinding on him, she wanted his hands on her ass, and she wanted his hot breath on her neck.

But right now, she really wanted flats. She looked around in hopes to see Daniel, maybe make him go get them, but he was touching another girls hips in the corner. Helga rolled her eyes. _Typical Danny_. She made her way through the crowd and found the exit. In front of the elevators, she escaped the mass and was finally able to take off her shoes. She held them by the straps and walked barefoot into the elevator. She had almost stumbled trying to find her floor's button. She laughed aloud. "I'm so drunk!" She exclaimed as the doors were closing.

As soon as she got to her floor, she stumbled out and forgot you need a key to get in. _Daniel has our key! Fuck!_ She pounded on her door stupidly as if someone was inside to open. "Let me in! I need shooooeeess!" She screamed sliding to the floor.

She was irrated to the point where she threw she shoes and they hit the door across from her. She winched when she heard the bang, hopeing no one heard her. But the door opened anyway,

"Helga? What are you doing on the floor?"

Helga was confused. She saw Arnold. Heard Arnold. But this wasn't Arnold, Arnold was downstairs. The Arnold she was looking at had his shirt halfway unbuttoned, his hair messy and cheeks flushed. He was sexy. She had a sudden urge to lick him but repressed it.

Helga laughed. "You're not Arnold!" She pointed at him from her spot from the floor.

Arnold laughed stumbling towards her. For the last hour he had been making cocktail after cocktail, just watching TV. Someone had told him once it wasn't good to drink by yourself. They were right. He was feeling more drunk than ever.

"But I am Arnold. And you're...on the floor. Why are you on the floor Helga?" HE asked a second time.

"I need shoes Football Head."

He looked at the heels she had thrown at his door. "Aren't they it?"

"Not those!" She said "I need shoes!' She threw her body back, now she was laying completely on the floor. Arnold stood above her and noticed her dress had rode up. The bottom of her red pantied had shown and it made Arnold blush.

"Well, if you want we can try and find you some shoes in my room." Arnold blurted out. What was he saying? He knew he didn't have a single pair of ladies shoes in his room. But he wanted her to himself. And the alcohol gave him balls. He really wanted to see how far it would go.

He helped her off the floor and she stood there kind of wobbling at first. "Okie dokie Arnold-O. Whatever floats your boat." She said kicking her shoes into his room.

Arnold locked the door behind her. _Oh god Arnold, what are you doing? She drunk and has a boyfriend!_

Arnold ignore his thoughts to turn around to find Helga on his bed flipping through channels. She was sitting on her knees, her blonde hair curlying around her frame. She was beautiful. Who knew this was the gril who he despised in elementary school. The girl who spat spitballs at him, the girl who put chocolate pudding in his seat before he sat down, and the same girl who squirted wated from the water fountain just before he was about to take a drink.

He wanted to sit down with her and played with her hair, but he went over to his bar and made himself another.

Helga leaned back on her hands, gently spreading her legs apart and arching her back. She knew what she was doing. She was going to seduce Arnold. "Hey Arnold-"

He turned around to find her in her pose. He couldn't take his eyes away from that body. Instead, he started to pound the drink he had just made.

"What are you drinking?" Helga finished.

Arnold took a breath. "Uh, gin. I'm-I'm drinking gin."

Helga took her right hand and slowly caressed her thigh, bringing it slowly up her leg. "Why don't you sit down with me and share. It is my birthday after all." She smiled coyly at him.

Arnold's eyes were glued to her hand, watching her slowly run her hand up and down her leg. He was gone. This was it. Arnold knew he had to have her. He sat down on the bed with her and had scooted real close.

Helga turned herself, still sitting on her knees, toward Arnold. She gave him a view of her panties as she held her legs slightly opened. Arnold immediatly noticed and began to finish the rest of his drink, even though she said to share. Helga took her hand and began to unbutton the rest of his shirt to reveal his bare chest. It made Helga shudder. As she began to slowly take off his shirt, he stopped her. He couldn't believe himself, but he stopped her

"Helga, we shouldn't be doing this. You have a boyfriend." Arnold said lightly grabbing her arms.

Helga frowned. "Daniel is not my boyfriend. He's just a guy, a guy who is chatting up some girl downstairs right now."

Arnold suddenly became relieved. She wasn't dating him. She was single and free to be all his for just this night. His hands slowly moved from her arms to her thighs. Her skin was so smooth, nothing could ever feel this smooth. He leaned foward and kissed her lips. She moaned immediatly after, her hands returning to what they were doing before, taking off his shirt. Arnold pulled her closer, so close she was practically on his chest. He ran his finger through her hair and pulled her in for a more aggressive kiss. Helga moaned, taking her chance to explore his mouth.

Arnold grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head. He broke free from the kiss just to look at her body. She had a strapless black bra on with red laced panties. She was breathtaking. Helga blushed. "Are you just gonna stare at me like a creep?"

Arnold blushed. "Sorry Helga." He whispered. He began kissing her neck trailing down to her bra. He put his hand over the cup and began massaging her through the bra. Helga whispered Arnold names as he slowly unclasped it in the back. The bra lost its shape and fell to the bed. He breats were perfect, two perfect milky white mounds that had two hard beige nipples. He brought his mouth down on one of them and began sucking. Helga through her head back and moaned. Arnold rotated nipples with his mouth, massaging the one has wasn't sucking on.

Suddenly Helga had told Arnold to stop, he stopped, thinking he for sure did something wrong, but instead she brought her hand to his crotch and undid his zipper and button. She managed to get through his boxers and pull out his member. He was so hard, it made Helga throb. She wanted to taste him so bad. She licked the top of his head, circling around with her tongue.. Then she took the whole thing in, bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could. This drove Arnold wild. He wanted more. He wanted to take her and ravage her all night.

"Arnold, you taste so good." Helga took a breath, but then returned to what she was doing.

Her words made Arnold even harder. "Oh god, Helga. You're so sexy." Arnold moaned.

More than anything, he wanted her to keep going, but he wanted to feel her. Arnold grabbed her and flipped her on her back. She gasped in surprise as he hovered over her, looking down. "You're being so violent." She smiled seductivly at him.

Arnold smiled back, taking his hand and slowly making it up to her panties. The lace felt so soft, but what was underneath was even softer. He rubbed where he already felt a wet spot. Helga moaned, her leg twitcing. He then, yanked off the panties, and began rubbing her clit.

"You're so wet." Arnold whispered in Helga's ear. This made Helga moan tho loudest she had so far. Arnold licked the base of Helga's neck. She tasted so sweet.

Arnold now dared to enter his finger inside her, she was so warm and so wet from her juices. At first he moved his finger in and out of her slowly, which she reacted well to. But as he started to move his fingers faster, her hips started to move faster. Her moans had gotten louder and she was getting wetter.

"Fuck me, Arnold." Helga moaned.

_What?_ Arnold looked up at her her, her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip. "Please, Arnold." She begged.

She was begging for him. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. And he wasn't about to decline her. He pulled the rest of his pants and boxers down and kneeled over her. He rubbed the tip up and down her clit, her hips following the motion. Then, he inserted only the tip, only to bring it right back out. This only caused Helga to beg more. He loved how she pleaded and begged when he teased her.

"I want you so bad!" She garbbed his arm, using her nails, she scratched him slightly. But he felt no pain. He thursted into her, no longer being able to tease her.

She moaned loudly, arching her back, trying to keep the rythm up with Arnold. He thursted in and out of her soft pussy, moving her legs to try and find the best postion for both of them.

"Arnold..Arnold...right there.." Helga moaned, shaking her head back and forth. "Arnold...I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna-" She was stopped with a sudden climax. She felt all her juices drian out in a pulsating fashion. She clentch Arnold's biceps, digging her nails into his skin. She screamed Arnold's named for a few seconds, then her body became limp.

Arnold was glad he was able to outlast her, and now wanted to relieve himself. He said Helga's name one last time and did one final thrust, unleashing his load inside of her. He hovered over Helga, his arms the only thing keeping him up. He leaned down and kissed her.

"That was good." He told her, finally laying on top of her.

"Yeah." She agreed. "Happy birthday to me."


	2. Second Day Drunken Swim

Arnold awoke with a headach and a dry mouth. He looked over and noticed he also awoke in an empty bed. He remember what happened last night. It was great, atleast for him. She was gone. Maybe it wasn't so great for her. Maybe he really messed up and freaked her out. I mean, they knew each other since preschool. That already made it weird right? And they were both drinking, which didn't make it any better. Maybe them hooking up wasn't such a good idea. What was he thinking?

Arnold smacked himself in the forehead. "I'd better go apologize." He rose and planted his feet on the floor. He picked up his cell on the nightstand before he stood up. He had a text.

_**We went down to the hottub/spa. Chicks dude!**_

It was Gerald and it was from twenty mintues ago. He wondered if what happened last night already got around.

Arnold got up and washed his face, brushed his teeth, and search for his swimsuit in his bag. He was about to find out.

*_Later*_

Not only was it a hottub and spa, it was a huge heated pool as well. It was already packed, for it was almost noon. There were kids everywhere, and Arnold's eyes scanned for his party.

He saw Rhonda across the pool in a tiny red bikini. She had grown to almost look like a super model. She was tall, thin, and still stuck up. Her meduim length black hair was wet, hanging over her shoulders. She was carrying a frozen drink and walked into double doors leading else where.

Arnold walked over there, and just before her entered, someone had grabbed his ear and pulled him to the side.

"What the-" He exclaimed.

A beautiful thin blonde women with brown eyes met his stare. "Alright, Listen up football head, because this is how it's gonna go down."

"Helga-" She had pulled him into a corner. She had her hands on her hips and had an irriated look on her face as if he had done soemthing wrong. Before he could say anything, she put his hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! Now listen," She removed her hand. "About last night..." She started to fidget.

Arnold's gut dropped. _She didn't like it._ He watched her look around suspiciously. as if someone was after her.

"What is it,Helga?" Arnold asked. He knew something was bothering her. She had always figdeted like this since he knew her.

"I lied!" She blurted out.

"What?"

"I lied! Alright! I'm a liar!" She said loudly. "Daniel is my boyfriend." She finished a little more quietly.

"You mean, last night you-" Arnold was confused. Last night, he did remember Helga saying they weren't dating. Why would she lie?

"Last night, I was dating Danny. Which means I cheated." Her head hung low, but then she met his eyes. She began poking him in the chest with her finger. "So that means you have to keep your mouth shut! You got it! No telling anyone. Not even Gerald, or your grandpa, or you neighboor, or you frickin teddy bear you sleep next to everynight! Not a soul. You got it."

"I got it, Helga. But why did you lie? You could've told me the truth." Arnold told her.

"Well, it was kinda the heat of the momment." She explained. "I was drunk and I really wanted...ya know,"She rubbed the back of her head. "I really wanted to."

"I see." Arnold looked at ther ground. He felt like a fool. She really wasn't his last night, and now he might possibly destroyed a relationship.

Helga saw the disapointed look on his face. She also felt like a fool. She loved Arnold and couldn't believe she was basically chosing dumbass over her soulmate. And now, she was taking back last night and throwing it right in his face.

She put her hand on his shoulder. Thier eyes met again and it made her shudder. "I liked it." She told him.

"Like it? Last night?"

She nodded and smiled coyly. He beamed back. "Come on, everyone is waiting at the bar." She linked arms with him and he follwed.

_*3 hours later, 3 pm*_

Arnold turned around in his bar stool. The swivel sqeaked as he spun. The bar's wall's were basically windows that you could see threw out onto the pool and hottub area. It was nicely built and Arnold admired the architecture. Gerald was next to him, both drinking thier 'who knows what number it is' rum and cola. Daniel was a few seats down chatting with one of the cocktail waitresses. Arnold could see the four girls; Helga, Pheobe, Lila, and Rhonda; all sipping thier girlie drinks in the hottub. It's like Helga felt his eyes and suddenly looked his way. Thier eyes met, and lingered. She bit her straw in a sexy way and did a coy wave. Arnold turned before thier flirting became obvious. Although, Gerald did notice.

"You're too late man. The Douche Man plucked her up so move on. You ain't gettin it, man." Gerald told him. "There are plently of other fine ladies walkin around here."

Arnold reframed from chuckling. _Oh I got it alright._ Arnold looked over to Daniel. He was brushing the hair out of **Rachel's** face, or that's what her nametag said. She giggled, probably in hopes to score a fat tip. It was definitely awkward at the start of the day, well Arnold felt awkward. Daniel, of course had no idea. They shook hands, Daniel even bought him a beer. He thanked him. He tried making conversation about the Rangers. Arnold however didn't watch hockey, he watched baseball. And he wasn't even a New York fan, he was a Boston fan. He couldn't talk to this man. This acted like he knew everything, acted as if he was better than Arnold, and treated women that passed by like thier meat. It occured to Arnold that no wonder Helga slpet with him the night before. He hated the guy and had the urge to punch him in the face.

But didn't.

Gerald continued. "I don't see what she see's in him, man. And what Pheobe has told me, he has been a little too friendly with others."

_So has Helga_ Arnold thought.

"What is up with you and Pheobe anyway?" Arnold asked.

Pheobe was trying to get her law degree in the next town over so they didnt see her often. It had even been a while for Gerald.

"It's nothing, man. We're just having fun..." He stirred his rum and cola in his hand. "I want her so bad though. I can't seem to get some balls!"

Arnold laughed.

"It seems like everytime I try to get close, she gets farther away!' Gerald explained.

They both turned to look back at the girls in thier suits. They had gotten out of the tub and were drying off. "I just don't know what to do anymore." Gerald finished.

They began walking over bak to the bar and breached the double doors. Thier laughing was heard, it even caught Daniel's attention. He backed away from the waitress and told her to bring him a Bud. Helga and Lila walked to Arnold's side,and Pheobe and Rhonda on the other. Pheobe ordered drinks for her and Helga as Rhonda and Lila were finishing a story about a time in Cancun. They all looked blushed and slightly tipsy. Helga brushed her hand against Arnold's thigh. He couldn't help but smile. He loved it when they flirted like this.

"Are you having fun?" He asked with half lidded eyes.

Helga bit her bottom lip, hoping to drive him wild. "Yeah, I wish you guys came out with us."

Arnold looked at Helga's body. Her towel was wrapped around her waist. Her two piece bikini was a lime green with pink paint splots on it. It reminded Arnold of a watermelon. Her breats were slightly bigger than they should've been for this cut, so she was falling out on the sides. Arnold wanted to caress the soft skin, wanted to slip his finger under the wet fabric. But he came back to the real world, knowing he had his chance.

"Are you going back in?" Arnold asked as Helga was handed a pink concoction.

"Yeah, for little more atleast. I don't know what it is about hottubs, but I have to be drunk in them!" Her voice got louder as the sentence went on. Yeah, she was on her way to drunk land.

Arnold laughed. "Then I shall join you."

Just then Daniel bursted over, burping and smacking her butt at the same time. Helga tried brushing his hand away but wasn't fast enough.

"Hey babe, I think I gonna go hit the gym. Is that alright with you?" But her was already distracted with something else before she could answer him. She roller her eyes. "Listen, Dan, I'm going. I'll see you whenever."

But he continues to watch the bar TV, treating her how Arnold remembered her dad treating her back then. He frowned. Then it all made sense. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, she's dating her dad. That's what she see's in him, she can't help it. Helga then grabbed Arnold's hand, then the six of the went out into to hottub pool area.

Once past the double doors, it was as if you were in a different place. The air smelled of cholrine and not vodka. Kid's laughing was heard and the air was more humid. The girls removed thier waist towel as they got to the tub. Arnold watched Helga slowly remover her towel, he watched her butt as she took the small stairs down into the bubbling water. Gerald rushed in after Pheobe, trying to get his hands around her waist. She smiled at him, and put her hands over his.

Rhonda had asked Pheobe how her degree was going and this started a conversation between them. Arnold was the last to get it, the water was very warm and took a while for him to get used to. He sat down next to Helga, who leaned in close shortly after he did.

She out her hand on his leg. "I kinda like sharing a secret." She whispered. The noise of the jets covered any noise she was saying.

"It's kinda sexy." She smiled.

The tips of her hair were wet and it framed her face. He wanted to kiss her then, but controled his self. "I think you're sexy." Arnold whispered back.

She blushed. "Arnold, I really wanna see you again."

"But I'm right here."

"I wanna see all of you." Her hand went higher up his leg, and met his friend with her grip. This made Arnold sink down in the water a little more. He really wanted to touch her back, but they had to stop. She was with someone, and he couldn't do it again. It wasn't right.

He pushed her hand away. "Helga, we can't." She backed away and frowned.

Ugh, he hated doing the right thing.

He scooted closer to her so it was the same distance before. "No, please don't back away." He pleaded with her. "Helga, I want you so bad but-" He paused.

"But?" She questioned.

But? He didn't have an answer. But he definitely felt like he may do something very bad after dinner tonight.


	3. Second Night Pigtails And Getting Caught

Arnold looked at himself in the hotel mirror bathroom. He had just taken a shower, rinsing off the cholrine from the activities early. Thinking back to early, he felt awful. He rejected Helga when he wanted the complete opposite. He wanted to ravish that wet body under her thin green suit. He wanted to push her up against the hottub walls and get inside her. He remember seeing a hurt look in her face, but shrugging it off quickly. But he knew. Helga had her own ways of faking her feelings. What those feelings were, he didn't know. He didn't even know his new feelings. Not only of desire and want, but, dare he thought, love?

He shook his head. No. There was no way. Even so, she could not be his. He did not know why she was doing this, cheating on Daniel. But that didn't make her his.

The clothes he decided to put on her the dinner tonight were a black short sleeve shirt and dark jeans. They were going to a BBQ tonight. Helga knew they brewed thier own beer and definitely wanted to get some of that. His hair although, he was unsure about. He comb it back and decided it was to dressy for a BBQ dive bar, then messed it up, soon regreting thinking he looked homeless. He decided to keep it the messed up way, not caring anymore. While he was putting his shoes on, he had gotten a knock on his hotel door. Walking over with one shoe on, he opened to find his favorite blonde. She rushed in once she could, quickly closing the door behind her. She had a momosa in her hand and was still tipsy from the earlier bar trip.

"Are you ready?" She asked leaning up against the door.

Arnold nodded. "Almost." He looked at her. She was wearing a white button down that she had tied up to her chest, showing her belly. She had jean shorts on, her hair in pigtails, the buttons on her shirt unbutton dangerously low. She gave off kinda of a sourthern look. He loved the sourthern look. He had an urge to yank her pigtails and kiss her fiercly, but controled himself.

"Momosa?" She asked, handing him the galss she had. He shrugged, as if to say why not. He took it from her and finished the sweet drink fast.

As he lowed his glass, he noticed Helga bent down, as if she was looking for something. He had a great view of her ass. She turned around and saw his puzzled look.

"Your other shoe, numbskull." She said, as if she could read minds. She had turned back around, only to get down on her hands and knees to look under the bed for Arnold missing shoe.

But Arnold's shoe wasn't missing. In fact, Arnold knew where his shoe was. He just couldn't tell her, he was enjoying the view of her on all fours. Wearing pigtails, in short shorts.

It was too much, even for Arnold. He got down on his knees behind her, grabbing the belt loops of her jeans, he forced her ass to ram into him. Helga gasped in surprised, looking behind her. Arnold just smiled. He couldn't say anything, he knew they both wanted it and he knew it was wrong. He backed her forward and then humped her ass himself. He pulled up the shorts to get a better view of her cheeks, repeating the dry humping over and over. Helga got into it, moaning softly, grinding up on him as much as she could. He yanked on one of her pigtails, which made her moan louder. This was short lived, they both could hear yells from the hall.

"Helga?" It was Pheobe. "I thought she was out here."

You could hear Lila mummble something.

"Well, we're gonna be late. The reservation is soon."

Helga jolted up from her position on the floor. Her face blushed and her pigtail crooked. "Find your shoe!" She hissed.

She ran into the bathroom and came back out looking like she did before thier mishap. "Are you ready?" She repeated.

"Well..uh.." Anrold looked down. His friend was still at attention.

She rolled her eyes. "Think of baseball or hamsters or something!" She walked out of the room.

"Hey!" Helga began making up a lie as Arnold tried fixing himself in his room.

*_9pm Porky's Pit BBQ*_

It was a table for seven. Helga at the very top center. Phoebe on one side, Daniel on the other. Next to Pheobe was Gerald, then Arnold. Next to Daniel was Lila, the Rhonda, across from Arnold. For the last 45 mintues, Arnold watched as Helga drink one _Porky's Navel _ beer after another. He watched as Daniel tried making move after move to Lila next to him, watching her love evry minute of it. Rhonda looking bored, wishing she was on the other side of the table. After everyone ate thier ribs or pork sliders or BBQ chicken, they closed the check and made for the bar section of the resturant. Helga started a tab and ordered another _Porky's Navel_.

Arnold found himself drunk like everyone else. Who wouldnt be though, after thier day of crazy bar drinking. Suddenly Arnold felt ashamed, not knowing he could drink this much in a day. Then thinking about how everyone must be feeling, he looked around, noticong Lila and Daniel were gone. He began a mini freak out in his head, but then realized what they were really doing. He shook his head, maybe thats why Helga does what she does. And maybe thats why Arnold lets her.

"Shots!" Helga yells at everyone leaning over the bar. Five shots are poured, and the five people take it.

Gerald being in the middle of Rhonda and Pheobe, enjoying the new 'friendliness' they've discovered, Helga in her drunken slur, get bored and wonders over to Arnold.

"I think someone is getting a threesome tonight." She smiled at Arnold. He looks over and nods.

"You're probably right, they seem drunk enough."

"I'm totally drunk enough to do a threesome right now." She looks at Arnold with a gleam in he eyes.

He chuckles. "I don't even have to be drunks!" Arnold blushed. He said 'drunks'. Yep, this is offically the drunkest he's ever been.

Helga bursts out laughing. "You alcy!" She playfully shoves him, which happens to be right in a waitress. He stumbles and causes her to spill honey bbq all over herself.

"I-Im sorry." He says, laughing a little. She rolls her eyes and storms off before he can get the whole apology out.

"Helga!" He looks back at her, not really mad at all.

She laughs. "I think you've had to much, football head."

"I'll tell ya when I've had too much! Hic!" An unexpected hiccup came from his mouth, which cause Helga to laugh even harder.

He smiled. He enjoyed making her laugh this much. Not once had he seen Daniel make he laugh this much. Daniel...

He layed his hand ontop of hers, causing her laughing to slow.

"Why do you stay with Daniel?" He asked her.

She got quiet, looking down at her beer. Maybe this wasn't the best time.

"Helga, he's no good."

She looked up. "I'm pretty sure I'm the one who gets to decide that, Arnold." She said sharply.

"Don't you see how he looks at other women?" Arnold's voice got a little louder. "He doesn't look at you like that!"

"Nobody looks at me like that!" She snaps back.

"I do!" Arnold was so loud, even Gerald and the others looked over. Arnold noticed and decided that maybe he should quiet down. But it was too late. She was asking the bartendar for the tab, and began signing for her credit card. Then, began to storm away.

"Helga, wait, stop." Arnold chased after her. They made it out of the bar, but he made it up to her outside on the sidewalk. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Helga-" Before he could finish, she kissed him. It was a deep, but short kiss. They stood there, eyes locked for a couple seconds.

"Arnold, don't you think I know where he is? I know he's with Lila." She said quietly.

"Then why?"

"Because right now I'm with you."

_*12am Back At The Hotel*_

They made it back to Arnold's room, Helga's arm wrapped around his neck, trying to make a teepee for balence. She was giggling, not sure why. Arnold fiddled in his pockets for his room card key, trying to lean on Helga for balence. Her hands slowly headed to his jean button, trying to unbutton it.

"Stop Helga." He said, half laughing. "We're not even inside my room yet."

"I don't care."

He finally found the card, swiped it in hopes to get the green light saying they could now enter the room.

_Green._

Helga pushed the door open, almost falling on herself. Arnold stepped in and closed the door behind them. Helga stumbled over to the bed, and layed on it.

"Aarrrnooooolldd." She called in a sing song tone. "Come over."

She layed on the bed, some stragles of hair falling out of the pigtails. Her tyed white shirt was so unbuttoned he could see the white lace bra. She pulled it open more, looking at him seductively. Her hand trailed down the shirt, unbuttoning the last buttons. She took off the shirt and threw it at Arnold's face. He smiled at her, looking at her body. All the new skin she had revealed. He lunged toward her, hovering over her body on the bed.

"Arnold..." She whispered, lightly touching his face.

He leaned forward, kissing her neck lightly. Trailing the kisses down to where her bra started. Her body wiggled underneath him. He grabbed her wrist lightly, trying to keep her under control. He tugged the bra strap off her shoulder with his teeth, turning Helga on immensely. She watch him pull the right one down, then the left one. After he finished, he burried he face into her collarbone, trailing again up to her ear.

"Helga...I..." Arnold whispered, taking one of his hands and bringing it down to the cup of her bra. He pulled the cup down, revealing her breast. He took her nipple between his pointer finger and thumb, and started to gently pull on it.

"I want you so bad..." Arnold finished, carefully nibbling on her ear.

"Mmmm." Helga moaned, biting her bottom lip.

Arnold looked at her face, enjoying the look she was giving. "And I want that lip." Arnold kissed her hard, taking her bottom lip into his mouth. He slipped his hands around her back, unhooking her bra. She willing took it off, throwing it across the room. After she was done, without leaving Arnold's lips, she took off his shirt and did the same. She pulled him close to her chest, pressing her breast against him. Arnold ran one hand threw her hair and the other to the other breast he hadn't touched yet. He tugged on her nipple a little harded than he did the other one. Breaking from thier kiss, he brought his mouth down to the nipple he wasn't playing with. Using his tongue to swirl around and flick her nipple. Her breaths became heavier, moans louder.

Wanting more, he took a break from her dirty pillows, and looked toward her jeans shorts. Which he had no idea why she still had them on. He unbottoned the jeans and tugged them down fiercely. Then he saw it, no panties. He grinned, looking up at her. She grinned back, seductivly.

"You're so naughty." Arnold whispered meeting her with a kiss again.

He took his hand, and carefully taking a finger, slipped it between her lips. "You're so wet." His voice was deep. To hear his voice like that, saying things like that. It drove Helga mad.

Her wet pussy drove Arnold mad as well. He wanted he all over again, just like last night. This was bad and wrong. But her loved it. He loved making love to this woman. He wanted to feel her and taste her.

He kissed the area right below her belly button, making her moan his name. He brought his kisses slowly down, then meeting her clit with his tongue. Just a few short, pressurized licks, got Helga's moans louder than she was the night before. Arnold realized if she was getting so hot with his licks and kisses, he needed to mix it up if he wanted her to cum. As he was licking her clit, he slipped a finger slowly inside her. She tasted and felt wonderful. Her hands grasped the blankets, squeezing the sheets between her fingers.

"Fuck." She moaned sharply, which took Arnold by surprised. At first he thought maybe he hurt her, but knew she was just getting passionate.

"You taste so good." Arnold said, watching her trash her head back and forth. He decided to slip in another finger. Now she was movign her hips to the thrusts of his fingers.

"I love it when..you talk..dirty." She moaned, breathing in between pauses.

"My finger slip so easily inside of you." Arnold continued, making his finger thrusts faster. "Are you gonna cum for me?"

Helga nodded. "Yes...yes!" A couple more hip thrusts into his hand and her body let go. He love juices squirted all over his hand, making the bed slightly wet as well. Looking at her cum all over him made his dick harder than her thought could be. Just before he could unzip his pants, there was a loud thud on the door.

"Helga!"

Helga jolted up from the bed, immediatly looking for her discarded clothes. "Shit shit shit." She whispered loudly, looking aroind the room.

"Helga, you slut! I know you're in there with that fuck! I can fucking hear you!"

It was Daniel, and he did not sound happy.


	4. Third and Final Day He Can't Let Go

Helga quickly put on her clothes. What was she going to do? He was at the door, Daniel, knew what she was doing. This made her nervous because she knew what he was cappable of. Was she going to open the door? She looked over to Arnold, who gave her a 'oh shit, we're fucked' look. There was the window, they could climb down. They were a couple stories up, would they make it?

Pound pound at the door. "Helga! Open this fucking door!"

She ran over to the door. "Don't you think I knew that YOU were doing?" She screamed back. "Ever since we got here, you've been looking for someone to fuck!"

Arnold stood a few feet behind her, his heart poumding. She was so angry, even though Arnold knew she had been the one cheating. He hadn't put two and two together with Daniel and Lila.

"Helga, maybe you should go out there and talk to him. I mean, we've been caught." Arnold rubbed the back of his head.

Helga continued to scream, as if Arnold never said a word. "I know you and Lila went off to fuck while we were down at the bar!"

"Lila...?" Arnold whispered to himself. Maybe this was her reason Arnold couldn't figure out. The reason why she was cheating.

The all of a sudden, she threw the door open and stormed out. She faced him, all 5'11. Then she felt him, his hot burning hand across her face. It was so quick and powerful, it sent her straight to her knees. Her eyes watered, as she looked up at him with hate in her eyes. Arnold, still in his hotel room, heard the slap. Immediately his adrenaline started pumping.

"You fucking whore.." Daniel said, looming above her.

Arnold ran out of his room, saw Helga on the ground. Daniel above her, looking like her was about to kick her. He turned towards the blonde man that had now entered. Daniel chuckled, as if he was now having fun. He cracked his knuckles.

"Leave her alone." Arnold said sternly. His hand were at his sides, his fists like tightly woven balls. He was shaking with anger or fear, he wasn't sure.

"What are you gonna do?" Daniel asked, clearly not afraid of Arnold.

Arnold, although not scrawny at a lean 5'10, was not as musclar as Daniel at 5'11. Daniel walked over to Arnold and threw a fist at him. He was fast. Arnold tried to block it, but he cut his lips. This sent Arnold stumbling back, but quickly regained himself.

"Arnold!" Helga screamed from the floor. She got up and began to push Daniel. She kicked him in the balls which sent him to the floor, clutching his crotch.

This gave Arnold a chance. He rushed over and punched him right in the face. Arnold had never punched a man before. His hand felt like it broke. Daniel fell back, not knocked out though.

"U-Uh..." Daniel groaned from the floor, holding his face.

All the commotion sent thier company out from thier rooms. Helga and Arnold had noticed that Rhonda, Pheobe, and Gerald had all come out of the same room. And Lila was no where to be found.

"What the fuck?" Gerald questioned from his door way, noticing Daniel on the floor.

Daniel got to his feet, mad as ever now. He saw the crowd that was forming and was getting embarrassed due to his ass getting kicked. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He ran at Arnold as if he was going to choke him.

Arnold stood his ground. He blocked Daniel's hands at first, then tried to throw a punch. While missing, this gave Daniel a second chance at Arnold's throat. He grabbed his hands tightly around Arnold's throat. Arnold's hands tightly around Daniel's arms trying to free his grip while groaning. Was he going to die?

Arnold could hear Helga screaming to let him go. Gerald ran up behind Daniel, trying to clip him in the back a few times. Daniel threw his elbow back, knocking Gerald right in the face sneding him to the floor with a bloody nose. Rhonda shreeked in terror.

"Helga!" Pheobe yelled. Helga's attention flew to Pheobe. Pheobe threw something at her, which she caught. Helga looked down at her hands. It was a bottle of Henessey, which she knew to be Geralds. With one hard swing, the smashed the bottle on Daniel's head. Alcohol and glass went everywhere. Daniel went to the ground, knocked out. Arnold fell to his knees, he was coughing and gasping for air. Helga fell to her knees with him.

"Arnold..." There was tears in her eyes as he looked up at them. What a beautiful face she had. Red on one side, he frowned.

"Are you okay?" He asked touching her face where she had been slapped.

"Am I okay?" She exclaimed. "You're the one who almost got choked out while saving me! Are you okay! That was so stupid, Arnold! You could've gotten hurt, or worse! You could've lost an arm or something!"

Arnold stared at her as she was ranting. He was so glad she was safe.

"Geez Arnold! How about we think with our brain cells next time! What would I have done if something-"

He cut her off with a kiss. She's so cute when she gets worked up like that. Arnold broke away, leaving Helga speechless.

"Thanks for smashing his head with that bottle." Arnold thanked her.

Helga, now coming down from all the excitment from before, shrugged. "No problem, Football Head."

_*The Next Morning*_

Arnold began packing his things for his trip back home. He looked over to his bed. There, layed a still sleeping Helga. The hotel had caught was had happened, sending Daniel over to the police with charges of assault. The hotel had told Helga her party had to leave the next day, which didn't bother Helga. Today was the last day anyway, it was all she paid for, so she wasn't losing out.

Last night, she had told Arnold she was scarred, she didn't want to sleep alone. This didn;t bother Arnold at all, he wanted to be close to her.

All these new feelings surprised Arnold. He stayed up for most of the night watching her sleep. Watching her breathing patterns. He wondered how he never really noticed how amazing she truely was. He caressed her hair which made her stir.

"Helga..." He whispered to her. She did not wake.

The next morning, they were to leave. Arnold had no idea when he was to see her again. This made him ache. He knew he wanted Helga to be with him. There in that bed, last night, Helga was no one's else's but his. For the first time. And he knew he wanted to keep it that way. He knew he had fallen.

"I love you..." He whispered again before falling asleep.

Standing over her the next morning, she looked just a beautiful as she did last night. Helga began to stir and found Arnold staring at her.

He blushed from being caught looking and looked away.

"You creep." She threw a pillow at him playfully.

He laughed looking down at the floor at his packed things. His laugh went away. "We've got about an hour."

Helga frowned. "Well, then, I better go get my things together in the other room." He got out the bed. She was only wearing a tank and her underwear. Arnold stared at her body as she walked across the floor to get her sweatpants she had put on last night.

"Helga..." He called to her, stoppping her in her tracks.

"Yes?"

"When do you leave today?" He asked her, still staring at her bottomless body.

"In about three hours. I have to catch a train. Its only an hour trip back home." She smiled at him, althought he didn't know it was a fake smile.

"Oh." He said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

He walked over to him and stood infront of him. She didn't say anything, He brought his hand up to her thigh, with was at eye's lenght. He caressed her skin softly, which made her shudder. He took both of his hand and grabbed her waist to pull her near. He kissed just above her striped panties, then layed his head on her stomach. She ran her fingers threw his hair and it gave his goosebumps. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I had a great time with you, Arnold." Helga whispered to him. She then left his side, put on her pants, and then left the room to go pack her things.

Arnold suddenly felt very cold and alone sitting on that bed.

_*Two hours later*_

Arnold and Gerlad sat at a coffee place a few blocks away from the hotel they just stayed at. Just an hour before they had said goodbye to Pheobe, Rhonda, and Helga. Arnold had said goodbye to Helga.

They stood in the hotel lobby, Rhonda already left, abd Pheobe and Gerald doing thier hugs outside. Helga had her pink suitcase in her hand with a matching pink duffle in the other.

"So...I guess this is it." Helga said uncomfertably.

"Yeah, I guess so." Arnold said sadly.

"I'll see you around, Arnoldo." She said weakly, then turned around to walk outside.

Her cab was here.

Arnold followed her. He watched her give hugs to Gerald then a longer one to Pheobe. Then she turned to Arnold. She waved to him as she got into her cab. He kept eye contact with her, as did she as she drove away. Arnold wanted to feel her one more time.

His mind came back to reality, back to the coffee he and Gerald were having. He was talking about how his baseball team was doing, which Arnold usually gets in on, but the couldn't. His mind was else where. His mind was still with Helga. He thought about how she dance on the dance floo the first night, her body in the bikini on the second day, and how she slept thier last night together. His hand trailed up to his face, he even got his lip split open for her.

What was he doing?

He was in a coffee shop, having coffee with Gerald. As Helga waited for her train at the nearest train station. She was going to get on to go back to her reality.

What was he doing?

He was letting her get away. He loved her. He wanted to spend the rest of his days with her, and what was he doing?

Arnold stood up, making the coffee spill towards Gerald's way.

"Hey man, what was that for?" Gerald asked as he psrang up from his seat to make sure no more coffee spilt on him.

"What are we doing, Gerald?" Arnold exclaimed, catching the eye of some people in the cafe.

"Well, I thought we were having coffee until you just spilt it all on me."

"No!" Arnold grabbed Gerald's shoulders. "The love of our lives are getting away, and here was are just sitting down and having coffee and talking about sports like we do everyday!"

"Correction, were having coffee, and dude, what are you talking about?"

"Pheobe and Helga!" Arnold yelled. "We have to go before it too late!"

Arnold ra

n out of the coffee house and tried hailing a cab. It was a little after noon, so this time of day, it was hard to hail a cab down. Gerald caught up to him.

"Arnold, man, I can always get Phoebe, but Helga's train leaves in thirty mins. With downtown traffic, you aren't going to make it."

Arnold looked at Gerald with determination. "Gerald, I have to. I love her and like you said, someone is going to get her before me." Arnold stood on the street corner, continuing to try and hail a cab down. Arnold was nearly jumping up and down like a mad man on the corner.

In all his efforts, one finaly came. Once Arnold told him he needed to go downtown, he speed saying he doesn't go downtown.

"Come on!" He yelled as the cabbie sped away.

"You love her?" Gerald asked.

"Yes!" Arnold yelled from the street corner. "I can't even believe myself, but I love Helga G. Pataki. And if I don't stop her now, I don't know when I'll get the chance again." Arnold looked at him with pleading eyes.

Gerald knew when the guy was in love, and Arnold was in love. Gerald sighed and pulled out his cell. "You owe me big for this pal." He began dialing a number and Arnold smiled.

He was going to be with Helga.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story, the next chapter will be the last! I hoped you liked everything! I'm working on another HA story called 'The Day I Was No More', check it out. Let me know what you think! I will get the last chapter up in the week, but thanks again! Really, you guys inspire me.**


End file.
